


33% szans powodzenia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Michał Lucyfer i Sam są wykładowcami na wydziale prawa, Teacher Lucifer, Teacher Michael, Teacher Sam Winchester, inspirowanym życiem, ksero, tru story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Co roku na ksero wydziału prawa dzieje się to samo...Tekst na temat 11 (33 procent) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Dla Croy, bo dobra organizacja to jedna z tych kilku rzeczy, których jej akademicko zazdroszczę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Dochodziła trzecia, gdy w okienku ksera pojawiły się trzy uśmiechnięte twarze. Charlie wyciągnęła słuchawki z uszu.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział zgodny chór studentek.

— Dobry — odpowiedziała, narzucając swój typowy uśmiech na twarz.

— Możemy prosić szufladę Winchestera?

— Którego? — zapytała, odwracając się w stronę pudełek z materiałami od wykładowców.

— …Doktora? — rzuciła nieśmiało jedna ze studentek. Charlie westchnęła. Co roku to samo, co roku. Czy ludzie nie mogli nauczyć się sprawdzać dokładnie imion i nazwisk swoich prowadzących?

— Wszyscy są doktorami, skarbie.

— Och.

— Tego od konsty — zasugerowała jej koleżanka.

— I wszyscy prowadzą konstę — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się promiennie Charlie.

— Przystojny, wysoki, dużo się uśmiecha? — spróbowała inna.

— Normalnie nie uwierzycie. — Jeszcze zanim skończyła mówić, trzecia wydała zdesperowany jęk. — Wszyscy są przystojni, wysocy i dużo się uśmiechają. No, dobrze, jeden trochę mniej niż pozostali, ale ciągle więcej niż profesor Crowley. I jeden z nich jest najwyższy na uczelni, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że resztę też można nazwać wysokimi.

— Czyli jest ich więcej niż dwóch?

— Trzech. Może imię wam pomoże? — Dziewczęta wzruszyły ramionami. — — Więc, wasze opcje to: Michał, Sam i Lucyfer. Macie trzydzieści trzy procent szans, że zgadniecie.

— Raczej nie Lucyfer… — zaczęła nieśmiało jedna.

— No, chyba byśmy to zapamiętały — zgodziła się druga.

— Znając nas to i to możliwe, że byśmy zapomniały… — westchnęła trzecia.

— Sprawdźcie na planie pierwszą literkę imienia — zasugerowała Charlie, przewracając oczami.

— O, dobry pomysł! Dzięki! — Jedna z nich wyjęła telefon, ale po chwili jej entuzjazm opadł. — Nie ma.

— Żartujesz sobie.

— Nie no, sama zobacz. — Podetknęła pozostałym telefon pod nosy. — Jest M. Winchester, wykład oraz grupa trzecia, potem jest L. Winchester grupy pierwsza, druga i siódma… — Przesunęła palcem. — I S. Winchester grupa czwarta, szósta i ósma. A potem jest znak zapytania i grupa siódma.

— Żartujesz.

— Nie no, normalnie jakieś jaja.

— Rozumiem, że jesteście z grupy siódmej? — Charlie ledwo powstrzymywała chichot. Rok temu przygotowała sobie rodzinne zdjęcie, by móc pomóc takim owieczkom, ale te trzy były tak uroczo nieogarnięte…

— Tak…

— Skąd ich się w ogóle tylu namnożyło?

— Z miłości — odparła Charlie, wzruszając ramionami. — Macie ochotę na historię?

Pokiwały głowami.

— Był sobie raz Samuel Winchester, Sam, który postanowił studiować prawo. Tutaj, rzecz jasna. Na roku poznał Lucyfera Shurleya, syna jednego z profesorów etyki. Zakochali się w sobie bez reszty, a kiedy przedstawiali sobie rodziny, to starszy brat Lucyfera — Michał, poznał starszego brata Sama — Deana. Zaiskrzyło tak bardzo, że wzięli ślub jeszcze w tym samym roku.

Dziewczęta westchnęły zgodnie, a Charlie nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Historia ich rodziny wywoływała zachwyt nawet w tak ogromnym skrócie. A może zwłaszcza, bo wtedy każdy mógł sobie coś dopowiedzieć

— Kilka lat później hajtnęli się Sam i Lucyfer. Wszyscy wzięli nazwisko Winchester… Bo taką mieli ochotę. — Uśmiechnęła się, widząc zbliżającego się ojca. — Złożyło się też, że Michał już był doktorantem, gdy jego brat zaczynał studia. A Sam i Lucyfer również postanowili zostać na uczelni. I teraz mamy trzech doktorów o tym samym nazwisku, wykładających mniej-więcej te same przedmioty. — Mężczyzna stanął za dziewczętami, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. Jedna z nich zerknęła na niego, ale nie przejęła się tym. Oj, widać, że to pierwszy rok. — Z konstą co roku jest tutaj problem... Więc? Zgadujecie?

Dziewczęta wyglądały jak zbite szczeniaczki, gdy zadała to pytanie.

— Nie wiem… Dziewczyny?

— Na pewno nie wykładowca, czyli odpada nam… — Zerknęła znowu na plan. — Michał.

— W zasadzie, to skąd to wszystko wiesz? — spytała jedna z nich ciekawsko.

— To proste — odpowiedział mężczyzna stojący za nimi. Aż podskoczyły! — Jest moją córką. Michał Winchester, miło mi.

— Dzień dobry, panie doktorze — powiedziały wszystkie trzy równocześnie. A potem zamilkły, wyraźnie zakłopotanie.

— Wydawało mi się, czy miałaś w takich przypadkach zacząć pokazywać nasze zdjęcia?

— Czy ty zawsze musisz mi psuć zabawę? — westchnęła, wyciągając telefon.

— Nie szukaj — zwrócił się mężczyzna, wyrywając ją z przeglądania galerii. Miała zdecydowanie za dużo zdjęć kotów i różnych fanartów.

— Co?

— Ten niższy to mój brat, Lucyfer, a wyższy to Sam... uel — Michał wskazał dłonią drugą stronę korytarza.

— Ach! — zareagowały, znów równocześnie, studentki, a jedna z nich dodała: — W takim razie doktor Samuel Winchester.

— Oki-doki — odpowiedziała, odwracając się i wyciągając odpowiednie pudełko.

— To, ten, poprosimy to wszystko w trzech kopiach — usłyszała, odzyskując w zasadzie całe pudełko.

— Nie ma sprawy — odparła, wrzucając wszystko w automatyczny podajnik. — Liczyć razem czy osobno?

— Możemy dwa razem i jedno osobno? — zapytała jedna, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

— Jasne, bez problemu. — Wstukała w kalkulator trzydzieści siedem kartek i podała im ceny. Horror dziewcząt jednak się nie kończył, bo gdy materiały się kserowały, jej wujowie dotarli na miejsce.

— Dzień dobry… panom doktorom.

— Dzień dobry paniom.

— Cześć, Charlie — przywitał się Sam, a Lucyfer skinął jej głową. — O, materiały ode mnie.

— Weź to jeszcze skseruj raz i wrzuć do mojej szuflady, co? — powiedział Lucyfer, biorąc jedną z kopii praktycznie z rąk studentki i wertując ją. — Zdecydowanie.

— O, właśnie i to z szuflady Lucy’ego wrzuć do mnie — dodał Sam.

Dziewczęta spojrzały na siebie.

— …To też poprosimy w trzech kopiach — powiedziała jedna.

— Przekażą panie grupie, że przybyło materiałów w teczce? — zapytał Sam, uśmiechając się do nich.

— Tak, oczywiście, proszę pana.

— Od razu im powiedzcie, który Winchester — zaśmiała się Charlie, a jedna z dziewcząt spłonęła rumieńcem. Żadna za to nie mogła spojrzeć w oczy prowadzącym.

— Nie mów mi, że znowu jest z tym problem? — westchnął Lucyfer. — Mieli nas podpisać na planie.

— Podpisali — wypaliła odważniejsza studentka. — Tylko przy naszej grupie nie…

— Naprawdę? — Sam wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. — Faktycznie, hah.

— Pokaż. — Lucyfer pociągnął jego dłoń w dół, a Michał spojrzał bratu przez ramię. — To jakaś kpina.

— Jeszcze dzisiaj napiszę do działu planowania — zapewnił Michał. — Nie mam w tym roku ćwiczeń, tylko wykład.

— Cudownie — zakpił Lucyfer. — Tak poza tym, to ja mam wszystkie nieparzyste, a Sammy parzyste, to skąd u mnie grupa druga?

— Przynajmniej nie zmieniają nam planu codziennie jak na filologicznym — rzucił Sam, chociaż widocznie był zażenowany poziomem organizacji.

— A słyszeliście, że na psychologii cały rok nie dostał żetonów do rejestracji?

— Żartujesz?

— Któregoś z filozofów oskarżyli o seksizm — dodała usłużnie Charlie.

— Tylko jednego? — spytali równocześnie trzej prowadzący.

— Studiujecie na najlepszym wydziale — zapewnił Sam studentki, którym przed chwilą roztrzaskali wizje zorganizowanego życia akademickiego.

— Piątka za jeden zestaw — powiedziała do studentek Charlie, a te z wyraźną ulgą zapłaciły i uciekły spod ksera, rzucając ciche „do widzenia”.


End file.
